


小羊乖乖把门儿开开

by Dorayaki_Smith



Series: Amusement Park [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: ＊双性慎入





	小羊乖乖把门儿开开

小羊被带进来的时候几乎要缩成一个团儿。身上穿着的纯白色毛衣更称得皮肤雪白。可见的毛线绒绒宛如新生的羊毛，与栗色的自然卷簇拥着头也不抬的小羊——他有些害羞。我也是看他红着的耳廓猜测的。

领他进来的男人侧头在小羊耳边说了句什么。大抵是简单点拨了下他关于我的背景。“唔……”谁知他意料之外地捂着脖子躲到一边儿，手指缩进袖子里地怯怯看了我一眼。“先、先生，对不起。”仿佛是我做了什么天大的坏事。我已经心疼了，忙伸手出去要小羊到我的身边来，并用眼神示意无关人员即刻离开。

他很乖，小手轻轻放进我的手心。“我脖子，怕痒。”说到这个，小羊竟然还露出些不好意思的神情。两个小酒窝甜甜的，我醉了，就愣愣看着他摇了摇头。真是招人怜。

“先生，”他抠抠脑袋，由着我与他手指相扣，还跟我互动似地牵着来回晃了晃。“是先生的话，我会学着忍耐。”

“不对不对。”然后小羊又觉得自己讲错了话，一个劲儿地摆手。“怎样都可以的。“他咬了咬嘴唇，好像在试探我。“因为是先生，我怎样都没关系。”原来是在冲我撒娇。我笑了，朝他勾勾手指要他靠近。他毫无防备，由此使我得以窥见那被纯白色毛衣包裹着的双胸。是比同性要傲人许多的。我咽了口口水，侧头在小羊的脖子上咬了一口。

“嘶——”他痛呼，却生生忍住了要躲的冲动。我很满意。转而收起牙齿为唇舌的舔吸。“小羊，”我摸了摸属于我的突兀齿印，同小羊许诺。“你可以跟我提要求。”

“任何要求。”我补充道。他眨了眨眼，这显然超出他的认知了，懵懵的由我隔着毛衣揉捏他的，“哼……”他的羊奶。“先生……”才几下就被我薅软了。小羊跌在我的腿边儿，蹭我的膝盖，凡是露出来的皮肤都艳红艳红的。“先生，”羊奶还被我揣在手心，小羊抖着睫毛犹豫了片刻，说：“我想先生喂我喝奶奶，”他舌尖伸出来。“可以吗？”

原以为他会拉开我的裤链，捧着我的阴茎乖乖巧巧口一次的。是我看错他了。或许应该在小羊跟我提出第一个要求的时候，他就已经摇身一变为有九条尾巴的狐狸——会向我扭着小屁股求欢。“先生，”小羊，不，小狐狸为我双腿打开。我终于看见了他那个粉粉的，冒外溢水儿的小洞。“这里喔。”他伸手指拨了拨。“哼嗯……”像个馋嘴儿的小孩。

而我也馋。被勾了魂儿似地抱着小狐狸的屁股吮吸。他的水儿真多，汩汩地冒。我可不想浪费。凑上嘴去接好，加之舌头连续地回卷。“啊……啊……先生……”小狐狸抖着双腿在我的嘴里楚楚可怜。

因为特殊的身体条件，我不禁动了他心地往他的后穴插入两根手指，然后抽出再插入。小狐狸还随着我的抽插频率扭动腰肢。“啊……哈、哈啊……”在主动吃我的舌头和手指。他馋坏了，夹得我呼吸都有些困难。鼻梁、下巴都被糊得湿漉漉的。“先生……嗯……嗯啊……先生……”小狐狸仰起好看的脖颈叫我，叫得我好像连他的小屁股都没劲儿揉了。

我喘着气，一下一下直冲着他的小洞。所以两瓣臀肉敏感地往回缩，又挤出来好些水儿。我眼睛都直了。“宝贝……”我端着我梆硬的性器在小狐狸身后跪好，用顶端在他的两个入口之间来回蹭了几下。“先生……啊……求求……”他被我蹭得直痒痒。“求求……喝奶奶……”只好反手握住我的阴茎。白白的小手，关节透着粉。我心肝儿都在颤。由着他一边儿撅着小屁股往我性器上压，“啊……先生好大……哼嗯……”一边儿揉搓我的囊袋。毫无章法倒更使我性奋异常。

我开始狠狠地干他。干得他哑着嗓音连连地喊受不了。明明小洞将我夹得死紧的。“啊……啊……顶到了……唔……”小狐狸向我如实反馈。“子宫……嗯……先生……顶到子宫了……啊……”倒不是在求饶。还牵着我的手覆上鼓鼓的羊奶又捏又抓。他涨奶了，满满挤着我手。我竟非常后悔没先尝尝他奶水儿的味道。姑且先让手指过过瘾。

“啊……嗯、嗯啊……啊……”小狐狸的呻吟拉回我的思绪。他晃了晃脑袋，被我钉在胯间打桩似地操干。囊袋拍打他的小屁股。“啪啪啪”和着他的“啊……先生……先生……深……好深啊……”我将他的子宫都往里顶进了好些。“好孩子……”我安抚他，揉捏他的后脖子。然后乘胜追击地疯狂挺撞。就听得小狐狸“哼……哼嗯……啊……啊……高了……啊……高了……”我的阴茎突然被他的子宫口迎头喷了好大一股水儿。“唔……先生……”地毯也被他的精液喷得乱七八糟的。

经历过高潮的小洞还在本能地吮吸。我闷哼一声，快速抽插了数下后就箍着小狐狸的腰肢一股一股地交待在他的身体里。“宝贝……”第一次就内射。我已经开始期待他能够因为我的精子而怀孕——会生出小羊或者小狐狸。他在我身下抖了抖。喝饱了奶地发出餍足的叹息。


End file.
